His Past Life
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Undertaker adalah seorang mantan Shinigami Legendaris. Sekarang dia sudah pensiun. FF ini akan menceritakan pengalaman cinta nya, mengapa dia pensiun, dan apa arti dari benda kesayangan yang selalu ia gantungkan di bajunya. Warning! Spoiler Alert! sebaiknya, baca chapter 85 dulu! baru baca FF ini!


Undertaker adalah seorang (?) mantan Shinigami. Iya, dia mantan Shinigami… bukan mantan pemain smack down. Kalian tau kan tentang benda yang kayak gantungan kunci yang selalu Undertaker pake? Jadi, yang belum tau, yang belum baca chapter 85 dan nggak suka **Spoiler**, sebaiknya jangan baca FF ini ya~ takut nya kena Spoiler…

FF ini bercerita tentang masa lalu Undertaker, jadi bayangin aja Undertaker itu masih jadi Shinigami dan belum punya luka codet (?) di wajah, leher, dan jari kelingking tangan kirinya~ cekidot~!

**His Past Life  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Yana Toboso-sensei yang kita cintai~3  
><strong>Warning! Spoiler Alert! <strong>(Beserta warning-warning lainnya) sedikit OOC kayaknya…

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Undertaker adalah seorang Shinigami. Ia sangatlah rajin, kuat, dan cepat. Suatu hari, ketika ia sedang bertugas di tengah kota, Undertaker bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut kelabu dan bergaun biru.  
>"Aa—Gomennasai!" Ujar gadis itu sambil membungkuk.<br>"Ti—tidak apa-apa… saya yang seharusnya minta maaf…" ujar Undertaker

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Undertaker, sedangkan Undertaker hanya terdiam disana menatap gadis itu berjalan menjauh. Di Shinigami Haken Kyoukai, Undertaker yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu pun beristirahat di kamarnya. Dia dari tadi memikirkan gadis yang menabraknya tadi.  
>"Siapa ya namanya? Aku ingin tahu…" ujar Undertaker<p>

Esoknya, Undertaker berencana untuk mendatangi tempat dimana kemarin dia bertabrakan dengan gadis itu. Undertaker pun pergi ke tempat tersebut pada waktu yang sama seperti kemarin. Dia mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut kelabu tersebut. Alhasil, Undertaker menemukannya di sebuah persimpangan jalan.  
>"Permisi… bukankah kau gadis yang bertabrakan denganku kemarin?" tanya Undertaker<br>"Ah… iya! Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Gadis itu  
>"Bolehkah… aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Undertaker<br>"Namaku Claudia Phantomhive, salam kenal…" Jawab Gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Undertaker.  
>"Namaku Undertaker, salam kenal juga" ujar Undertaker dengan muka datarnya.<p>

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kereta kuda yang hilang kendali. Kereta kuda itu bergerak ke arah Undertaker dan Claudia.  
>"AWAS!" Teriak Undertaker sembari menggendong Claudia menghindari kereta kuda itu.<p>

Kereta kuda itu pun berhasil di hindari oleh mereka berdua.

"Aa—kau sangat kuat dan cepat…" ujar Claudia yang masih digendong oleh Undertaker.  
>"Be—begitulah…" Ujar Undertaker sambil keringat dingin.<p>

_"Apakah aku sudah mengacaukan takdir hidup dan mati Claudia? Kalau benar, aku dalam masalah besar…" ujar Undertaker dalam hati_

"Undertaker? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Claudia kebingungan.  
>"Aa—aku tidak apa-apa kok! Hahaha" Ujar Undertaker.<br>"Kalau begitu… bisa tolong turunkan aku?" ujar Claudia  
>"Ah! Sumimasen…" Ujar Undertaker sambil menurunkan Claudia.<br>"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan ku ya…" Ujar Claudia.  
>"Tidak apa-apa… aku permisi dulu ya, Claudia…" ujar Undertaker<br>"Tunggu! Bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok, disini?" pinta Claudia  
>"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Ujar Undertaker dengan muka datarnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.<p>

Sampai di Shinigami Haken Kyoukai, Undertaker langsung mengecek Deathlist nya.  
>"Claudia Phantomhive, Claudia Phantomhive, apakah dia ada di Deathlist ku untuk hari ini?" tanya Undertaker pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

Setelah mengecek Deathlist nya, ternyata nama Claudia Phantomhive tidak di temukan di sana. Undertaker pun bernafas lega.  
>"Berarti, dia memang seharusnya diselamatkan pada saat itu…" ujar Undertaker.<p>

Esoknya, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Undertaker datang ke tempat kemarin. Disana Claudia sudah menunggu Undertaker dengan menggunakan gaun biru kesukaan nya.  
>"Undertakeer~" teriak Claudia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.<br>"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Undertaker  
>"Ke tempat dimana orang tua ku beristirahat~" ujar Claudia<br>"Di mana? Di rumah mu?" tanya Undertaker  
>"Bukan~" jawab Claudia sambil menarik tangan Undertaker<p>

Undertaker pun mengikuti kemana Claudia pergi, sampailah mereka di sebuah komplek pemakaman yang terdapat sebuah rumah kosong di dekatnya.  
>"Ini…" ujar Undertaker<br>"Iya, orang tua ku beristirahat disana~" ujar Claudia sambil menunjuk 2 batu nisan yang terdapat di komplek pemakaman itu.  
>"Maaf ya…" ujar Undertaker<br>"Hm? Kenapa minta maaf?" ujar Claudia kebingungan

_"Karena aku lah yang mengambil nyawa orang tua mu…" ujar Undertaker dalam hati.  
><em>.  
>"Tidak apa-apa…" ujar Undertaker<br>"Kau terlalu serius dan selalu murung… tidak punya selera humor sama sekali ya?" tanya Claudia sambil memiringkan kepalanya  
>"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Undertaker sedikit terkejut.<br>"Habis… aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum, apalagi tertawa…" ujar Claudia sambil menggembungkan pipinya.  
>"Dunia ini kejam dan suram, tidak ada yang harus di tertawakan atau pun diberi senyuman…" ujar Undertaker sambil menunduk<br>"Siapa bilang? Banyak loh hal di luar sana yang menyenangkan!" ujar Claudia sambil tersenyum lebar dihadapan Undertaker  
>"Eh?" ujar Undertaker bingung<br>"Kau hanya perlu membuka mata mu dan melihat indahnya dunia ini~" ujar Claudia masih tersenyum lebar.

Hati Undertaker yang dingin itu tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Matanya terbelalak setelah mendengar kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh Claudia.  
>"Tapi, apakah kau tidak merasa sedih dengan meninggalnya kedua orang tua mu?!" tanya Undertaker<br>"Awalnya memang sedih, tapi setelah beberapa lama, pasti kesedihan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya karena disekeliling ku itu banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi" jawab Claudia

Undertaker terkejut akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Claudia, dia seakan tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang barusan ia dengar sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya mulai memperlihatkan senyum tipis yang selama ini tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun

_"Kau berbeda dari orang-orang yang pernah ku temui, Claudia… kau sangatlah menarik…" ujar Undertaker dalam hati.  
><em>.  
>"A! kau tersenyum!" teriak Claudia<br>"Ti—tidak kok! Siapa yang tersenyum?!" ujar Undertaker gugup  
>"hihihi aku melihatnya loh~" ujar Claudia<br>"ukh…" Undertaker menutupi mukanya.

_"Sepertinya… Aku telah melakukan hal yang sangatlah terlarang…"_

.

.  
>"Aku telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia" ujar Undertaker dengan wajahnya yang memerah.<p>

**-To be Continued-  
><strong>.  
>Ini apa?! Kok bisa-bisa nya saya bikin beginian? Saya bingung sama diri saya sendiri (￣◇￣;)nak

Baru dateng dari hiatus nih! huehehehehe hiatus karena nggak dapet ide buat bikin FF :v/plak

Akhirnya saya bikin FF serius ya… nggak ada komedinya… fiuh…/?

Saya tau… FF ini terlalu pendek ya? Hahahaha saya emang nggak bisa bikin FF yang panjang2 di satu chapter :')

Saya boleh minta kritik dan saran? Kali aja gitu, ini FF nya jelek atau gaje, atau apapun… saya menunggu review anda semua :"

Thanks for Reading~


End file.
